The Hoenn Adventures
by Void2018
Summary: This my first fan-fic, so, constructive criticism please! Rated M for Later Chapters. This is pretty much a retelling of the games with a few spins of mine.
1. Chapter 1

**HOENN ADVENTURE**

Hi everybody! This is my first Fan-fic and I hope you like it. Please Comment and give constructive criticism! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer! I DO NOT own Pokemon, but if I did, no more ice cream or cotton candy Pokemon, I hate them. (Rated M for Lemons in much MUCH later chapters.)

(I will be using different perspectives for this, Okie-Dokey?)

Brendan

"MOM! ARE WE THERE YET?" I yelled at her. "ABOUT THERE HONEY!" She yelled back. I sighed, I wanted to go and live with my dad, but NOOOOO, I have to go to this 'Little Root Town'.

The moving truck screeched to a halting stop and fell on my face and the moving boxes didn't help get me up by them falling on me "OW! GOD DAMNIT!". "Brendan! Are you ok?" My mom worriedly said. I then felt the box get lift off my back I looked up and saw my dad's Vigorath. "Thanks Vigor." "Vigor. Vigorath!" It screeched back with enthusiasm.

I walked into the house and saw all the movers still unpacking. "Your room is upstairs first room on the left." My mom said. "Thanks mom." I walked up stairs into my room. I looked around, at nothing but moving boxes. I sighed and started unpacking.

May

"DAD! HOW JUST MOVED ACROSS FROM US?" I yelled downstairs while looking out the window to the other house. I saw a kid with white hair, he was kinda cute I guess. "THERE THE MAPLES! LIKE THE PETALBURG CITY GYM LEADER MAPLE. I HAVE TO GO OUT INTO THE FIELD, SEE YOU LATER!" I heard him leave and I decided to go see my new neighbors.

I knocked on the door and a happy looking woman opened the door. "Hi you must be May, my husband has been talking with your father, they're very good friends, you know. He told me they had a cute daughter." I fumed up at the mention of 'cute'. I don't want to be 'cute'.

"Yes I'm May, may I come in?" I was getting quite cold with out my coat in the autumn wind. "Yes come on in, my son is upstairs his door should be open knowing him." She said. "Ok, thank you." I walked in and went upstairs, I thought it must be the boy that walked in earlier.

A door was partially cracked open and I saw the boy that walked in earlier again. Now that I looked at him, it wasn't his hair that was white, it was a hat. He was unpacking his stuff. He was pretty cute, not cute, I hate that term, so I guess handsome? But he is.

I knocked on the door and the door opened up and I saw him, he wasn't just handsome, he was hot!

Brendan

I was unpacking my everything when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it up and hot girl was right in front of my face. "Umm, hi?" "Uhhh, h-hi." She responded. Her voice was beautiful too. "Are you umm, May?" I said. "Y-Yeah, I'm um, May. You are?" "I'm Br-Brendan. Do you want to come in?" "Sure."

I immediately regretted it as she then saw all the dolls I had spilt out of the box by accident. "Oh you have a torchic doll, it's SOOO CUTE! Can I have it?" She asked me. "Ummm, sure, you can keep it." Good not as embarrassed now, but this place is still a mess... "Hey you want to help me unpack?" I asked. "Sure!"

After a few hours of unpacking and embarrasing moments with my computers and gamecube, gba and n64 with the game selection that my cousins threw in there for me, the assholes. It was finally unpacked and May left. Time to set my clock and head outside finally.

What do you think? If at least 2 people comment, good or bad I'll make the next chapter! Thanks!


	2. Update

_**UPDATES UPDATES UPDATES UPDATES UPDATES UPDATES UPDATES UPDATES UPDATES **_

**EVERYBODY, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN, **ha, just kidding, not that mean, just wanted to aplogize for not publishing the next chapter, well school, work and band are a heavy burden, but the time I'm up till 12:00, I'm not being productive. I just wanted to tell you all that I will post updates on my profile, not as seperate chapters this will be a ONE TIME THING FOR EACH STORY, and it won't be this long, like a header for a story long, a copyright plause long, this is just for telling you thats where it is, not here there, there not here.

With a Loving Embrace,

Void

P.S. The next chapter will hopefully be up by the end of this month, it is August 27 so yea, hopefully done. yea.


	3. The real chapter 2

**HOENN ADVENTURE**

Hi everybody! This is my first Fan-fic and I hope you like it. Please Comment and give constructive criticism! Thanks for reading!

Disclamier! I DO NOT own Pokemon, but if I did, no more ice cream or cotton candy pokemon, I hate them. (Rated M for Lemons in much MUCH later chapters.)

-Brendan-

I walked downstairs and my mother called me over, "What is it mom?"

"Your father is on the television!" she yelled back at me.

I ran over to the T.V. and saw a reporter and a finished pokemon battle, "And that was the battle at the Petalburg Gym, see you all next time!"

"We missed it," my dissapointed mother pointed out most obivously.

"Sorry mom, but I'm going to look around okay?"

"Okay, be back soon!" Wow, that was a drastic change from pure dissapointment to absolute happiness, strange.

"Okay, bye." I said as walked out the front door. This is one small town, a few houses and the pokemon lab.

"HELP MEEEE!" well, someones in trobule. I ran to the sound of screaming, and what I saw would scar me forever. A grown man up in a tree with no pants and a poochyena at the base of the tree.

My thoughts turned into words and this came out, "Kill me now."

"YOU THERE, GO INTO MY BAG AND GRAB A POKEMON NOW!"

"First put on some pants, damn, I'm mentally scared forever now." I retorted back.

"AFTER YOU GRAB A DAMN POKEMON!" I finally gave into his wishes and grabbed a pokemon, I threw it out and a small fish like pokemon came.

"Mud, Mudkip!"

"So your Mudkip, okay, lets just get this pochyena out of the way so he can put some pants on."

"Mud, mudkip!"

"Okay, ummm, Muddy, use tackle!" I commanded the Mudkip. He charged toward the poochyena and knocked right out of the way and it got a minor concusion. Everybody wins.

"Oh, thank you, ummmm, Brendan right? Your Norman's boy, he talks about you alot!" He seems suprisingly calm for man with no pants and that just got attacked.

"No problem, now can you put on some pants?" He looked down to see he had no pantaloons, but he just shrugged and grabbed a pair from his bag.

"Follow me please." He started walking back into town as I followed we went into the lab.

"I want you to keep that Mudkip, okay? You should go find May I think she's on route 102."

"Alright, bye." And so I was off, to see May and destroy her.

Okay, reviews of reviews

Hammachu: Thanks for the tip and I'm trying not to see that I'm begging, more that I want to see if people will read this, because this really is more practice for my essays for this year, but anyways, thanks.

Guest: Thanks for the compliment on my bad writing skills. :)


End file.
